


Under the Mistletoe

by vix_spes



Series: Christmas Gift!Fics 2014 [5]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Christmas, Family, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2797724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan didn’t realise that taking Reid home for Christmas would get him something that he had wanted for a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dunderklumpen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunderklumpen/gifts).



Derek Morgan couldn’t help but smile as he watched a slightly panicky Spencer Reid being fussed over by not just Morgan’s mom but both his sisters as well. This was exactly what he had thought would happen and precisely what he had hoped for. Sneaking his hand into his pocket, he pulled out his phone and sneakily started videoing what was happening. JJ, Garcia and Prentiss would never forgive him if he didn’t provide evidence of Reid being mothered to death.

The team had ended up with a decent holiday over the Christmas period after months of back to back cases, the majority of which were out of state. As a “reward”, they had been stood down and given a five day holiday that they had all taken advantage of. Hotch and JJ were celebrating with their families, Garcia was off to meet Kevin’s family for the first time and Rossi and Prentiss were shacked up in some swanky New York hotel courtesy of his publishers. That had just left Morgan and Reid.

Morgan had already been informed by his momma that he was expected back in Chicago for Christmas in the family home. His sister’s would be there with their families and Morgan had been informed that he would be in serious trouble if he didn’t show his face; nobody ignored Fran Morgan when she made her wishes clear. And then he had found out that Reid had nowhere to go for the holidays. The younger man had apparently been planning on going to visit his mom in Vegas but had received a phone call from her doctors informing him that Diana had taken a turn for the worse and, in her best interests, they were going to have to cancel the visit.

Reid had been completely gutted and he had been so upset about it that it hadn’t taken much for Morgan to persuade him that he would be more than welcome to spend Christmas with the Morgan family and that he wasn’t going to be a bother or a burden of any sort. Morgan knew that, despite his reassurances, Reid had still doubted his welcome, all the way through the flight and the drive through the suburbs, right until the very moment that they arrived at the familiar house and Reid was being wrapped in the warm embrace of Fran Morgan.

That had been three days ago and Morgan was even more convinced that his family loved Reid more than they loved him. They had welcomed him into the family eagerly, to the point where it felt like Morgan was a kid again fighting with his sisters for Reid’s attention. The only downside to Reid spending Christmas with Morgan and his family was the fact that it made him want Reid more than ever. And not just as a friend either. He wanted Reid as more than just his teammate and friend. He just didn’t know how to go about saying something without ruining the easy relationship that he and Reid shared. He didn’t even know how to bring up the fact that he not only liked the ladies but that he swung both ways.

Thankfully, he had two matchmaking sisters who had no qualms about manipulating things in order to achieve the result that they wanted. They also had absolutely no subtlety whatsoever so Morgan wasn’t entirely surprised when he found himself and Reid shoved under a convenient piece of mistletoe that he swore hadn’t been there the previous evening. They then took great delight in heckling the two of them and, judging from the look on Reid’s face, the other man had twigged that they wouldn’t give up until they got what they wanted.

“Morgan, no. You don’t have to do this.”

“You don’t hear me complaining do you, kid? I can promise you, the only reason I’m doing this is because I want to. Pucker up, pretty boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you prefer, you can comment on LJ [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/177084.html)


End file.
